


Birthday prompts

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, controlling parents, individual chapters will be tagged with their contents in the notes before the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: A series of prompts written with the theme 'birthdays'
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and 2: I got about a dozen different prompts related to widowmaker, so I decided to spin them all into one longer story. Non explicit, angsty  
> Chapter 3: Emily's birthday in vcg? Emily spends the entire day tied up and being played with, being forced to come over and over again. Extremely explicit  
> Chapter 4: ???  
> Chapter 5: ???  
> Chapter 6: ???  
> Chapter 7: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 are rated T and cover Amelie's life from her tenth birthday until after she is rescued by Overwatch. Triggers for manipulative parents and Gerard's death.

Amélie, spoiled princess, held her tenth birthday in the courtyard of Château Guillard. Two dozen children came, the other children of high society her parents arranged for her to socialize with. They are friends, after a manner. Children brought together by their parent’s desire to engineer and advance their social standing. She has begun to wonder if they have anything else in common at all.

Amélie holds her 16th birthday celebration locked in her room. She has refused to play her part in her parent’s farce. She calls them cold and controlling, they call her ungrateful. “I’m not a daughter, I’m a prop for you to show off to your friends!” 

On her 18th birthday she climbs out her window and steals a car from her father’s collection. She drives to the nearest city and gets a tattoo, a spider across her entire back. Her parents will call it reckless and short sighted, a blemish on her beautiful skin. She will never tell them why she got it. They will never again force her to wear the dresses she hates for their stupid parties.

On her 21st she meets Gérard. He’s handsome. Sweet. And unlike so many of her potential suitors arranged by her parents he doesn’t treat her like a  _ thing _ .

That doesn’t mean she likes him. She simply doesn’t feel the need to burn this bridge quite as fantastically as she has burned the others. She crosses her arms, staring daggers across the table.

“Listen  _ boy _ , I’m only doing this because my parents will sabotage my dancing if I don’t. I am not interested in you, you don’t have a chance. So let’s stop pretending you do, alright?”

He grinned, taking a sip of wine.

She forgets on her 22nd. Her mind is occupied with more important things. It is the most important day of her life, her debut performance of Swan Lake. Everything she worked for, all for this night. The first thing she had been allowed to do on her own, earned by her own merits. 

She is so nervous she feels nauseous. 

The door to her dressing room opens. She glares in the mirror.

“I am trying to focus, who - Gérard? What the hell, I might have been naked!”

“Oh what a terrible fate that would have been for me. So you play a swan? Do you play the black one or the white one?” He said, reading from a play bill.

“Both. What are you doing here? How did you even get back here?”

Gérard put on a look of exaggerated offense. 

“Madam, I am an Overwatch super spy. Do you think I can’t get into a theater if I want to?”

“God, you flirted your way past security, didn’t you?” She said, burying her face in her hands. 

“And I arranged a rendezvous with a very attractive woman who looks like she could lift me over her head with one arm.” 

“Yes, Sophia is stunning.” Amélie said, turning back to her mirror, checking her makeup again for the dozenth time. “And she deserves much better than a scoundrel like you.” 

“You know, I got the distinct feeling she would prefer a night with a certain dancer. I could make it happen.” Gérard offered with a mischievous grin. She  _ knew  _ he was just saying it to get the rise out of her but she couldn’t help blush, covering her face again.

“You are the worst.”

“That isn’t a no.” Gérard pointed out.

“Surely you did not come here just to interfere with my love life?”

“What kind of bestie would I be if I wasn’t here to wish you luck on your big night? I’m going to be front and center, cheering you on.”

“You do not cheer at a ballet. What is wrong with you?” She said, a grin creeping onto her face despite herself.

23rd. Gérard has arranged a surprise party for her with their friends from Overwatch. The first time she has had enough real friends for it to mean anything. Angela gets drunk and flirts with Captain Amari’s daughter, Reinhardt bellows karaoke, they have a snowball fight thanks to Mei’s endothermic blaster. Jack gives her a self defense blaster with the promise that he will teach her to shoot. The event is absolute chaos, nothing like the proper, orderly celebrations her parents used to host.

Long after everyone else has gone Gérard stays with her. 

“One more present.” He says, opening a small box to reveal a ring.

25th. Amélie wakes up screaming, crying. Gérard is there in an instant.

“They're going to take me again, I know it, I don’t want to go back.”

“That won't happen. As long as I am around no one will hurt you, alright?”

* * *

“So, 32.”

Widowmaker raises an eye, looking over at Sombra.

“What are you talking about?”

“Today’s your birthday. You’re 32. And according to my watch you hit exactly 32 years about 14 seconds ago.”

Widowmaker sighs, looking back down at the building they are staking out.

“I do not understand why you insist on these frivolities.”

“What’s life without a little fun? I got you a present!” She declares.

“I don’t want it.”

“Don’t be grumpy. You can open it later if you like, that way there won’t be witnesses when you show a feeling.” Sombra says, placing a small box in colorful wrapping paper on the ground next to Widowmaker. She seems completely uninterested. As far as Sombra sees she never even looks at it, but by the end of the night the box has disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra hid in the shadow, watching as a cloud of black fog flowed over the edge of the roof, settling in the alley she had chosen for their meeting, and Reaper appeared.

“Sombra.” He growled, waiting for her to show herself.

“You came alone? No one else? And no one followed?” She asked, revealing herself.

“Of course, I’m not an amateur. What do you want to hide from Talon?” 

It wasn’t a threat, not exactly. It was a warning - He knew what she was doing, and she better have a good reason for it. It was her last chance at an out before crossing a line he couldn’t ignore.

“You knew Widowmaker before she was Widowmaker.” Sombra stated.

“I did. Your point?”

“Do you know what Moira did to her?”

There was a long pause while Reaper considered the question. Sombra was ready to translocate if it went bad, but she really didn’t want Talon after her as well. It was a risk, but one she had to take.

“Not exactly.” Reaper answered eventually. “I know some of it.”

“Then you know she isn’t with Talon because she wanted to be.”

“Yes.”

Time for the sale.

“We are both here because we chose to be. We have our reasons for aligning ourselves with Talon. You are playing a long game, hoping to use Talon towards some eventual good. You are able to live with yourself because someday it all balances out. I am the same.”

“And what does this have to do with Widowmaker?”

“Yesterday was her thirty third birthday. Do you know what she did?”

“...Tell me.”

“She went to put a rose on her husband’s grave. She stayed there for hours. She didn’t move, she didn’t even say a word. She just stood and stared, still as a statue. I thought she had lost it.” Sombra said. “Whatever Moira did to her is breaking down, and when Moira finds out…”

“I see.” Reaper said, nodding.

“She’s running out of time, Gabe. If we want to do something about it we have to do it soon. I don’t think I can live with myself if I let this one go.”

Gabe nodded.

“Can you get the records of exactly what Moira did to her?” He asked.

Sombra grinned. 

“Of course.”

* * *

Amélie lived in a room inside of the small hospital at Watchpoint Gibraltar. It wasn't uncomfortable but it could be a little stifling. It wasn't safe for her to leave the base; Talon would be after her, she was wanted internationally as an assassin, and blue skin made her stand out like a sore thumb. In the eight months since she was captured by Overwatch she had not been off base once.

But she was never lonely. Everyone who answered the recall lived on base, many of them were officially wanted for breaking the petras act. Even though many governments looked the other way no one was quite yet willing to officially endorse the return of Overwatch. She was trapped here, but she was trapped with friends and family, and they made sure she never felt neglected or alone.

A big blast of a party like they used to have would have been more than Amélie could handle whole still in recovery, but her new family made sure she knew that she was loved when her thirty fourth came around. Over the course of the day everyone on the base visited her. Two of the visits stood out in particular.

* * *

"Amélie, Lena and Emily are almost here."

"Tell them they can come in. Thank you Athena." Amélie said.

Lena opened the door and poked her head in.

“How ya doing, Amé?”

“I’m doing well, you can come in.” Amélie said.

“Great!”

Lena and Emily came into the room, hugged Amélie, and sat on her bed. Lena was obviously hiding a wrapped present behind her back with the biggest, goofiest grin on her face.

“Been a good birthday so far?” Emily asked.

“It’s been very pleasant, everyone has been so kind. Honestly there are too many presents, I’m not sure what to do with all of them, it’s a bit overwhelming.” Amélie said, suppressing a laugh.

“Weeeellll, we have a special present for you!” Lena said, apparently unable to contain her excitement for another minute. She “revealed” the present dramatically from behind her back. “Tada!”

“Em and I put it all together but everyone worked on it.” Lena said, handing it over to Amélie. 

Amélie dutifully opened it. Inside of the box was a book, leather bound, it would look great up on a shelf. The title of the book was ‘Memories’. 

“We know your memories before Talon are still hazy, so we put together something to help you remember.” Emily said.

Amélie opened the book, flipping through the pages. It was a collection of pictures and stories about Amélie and Gérard, dozens and dozens of memories each of her new family had of her and her husband. Reinhardt recalled when she had told him the story of how she got her spider tattoo, along with the selfie she had taken in the mirror that night. Ana told how Gérard had thought she was the most wonderful person he had ever met after their first date. The first time she had fired her self defense pistol given to her by jack and the terrified look on her face as she held the weapon oh so carefully. Their wedding, her first real birthday party, pictures of her ballet performances. 

Words failed her as tears came to her eyes. Eventually she managed a choked “thank you” as she stared down at the pages.

“We’ll give you some time.” Emily said, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. “Happy birthday.”

Lena also gave her a kiss and the pair left.

Amélie had wondered why her girlfriends had waited until last, but it had been the right idea. She needed time alone to remember.

* * *

Much later than night when Amélie was preparing for bed she had an unexpected visitor.

“Amélie, Angela would like to visit. Are you alright for one more visit?” Athena asked.

“Yeah, I can do one more.” Amélie said.

Angela knocked twice before opening the door. She had a small wrapped box in her hand and a large manilla envelope. It was a bit odd, Angela had already given her present, a giant box of chocolate (swedish, of course).

“Hello Amélie. I needed to talk to you for a few minutes. Is now a good time?”

“Sure.” Amélie said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She gestured to her desk chair. “Please sit.”

Angela sat down and was silent for a moment, clearly choosing her words carefully. 

“Athena, engage privacy mode for 15 minutes. Absolutely no records of this conversation should exist.”

“Understood.” Athena said.

"Amélie, there is something you need to know. Nothing bad, so don’t worry.” Angela said quickly, reassuring her. Amélie hadn’t thought she was letting the worry show on her face, but Angela had learned to read her quite well over the past eight months.

“Moira did many horrible things to you. I was able to reverse many of them. But it is only because I had the medical records of what she did to you that my efforts were so successful. I was given those records by Sombra. I also suspect she arranged for you to be captured. No one else knows, no one else can ever know. If Talon finds out they will kill her.”

“I found this at my home in Sweden a few weeks ago.” She said, handing the box to her. “It was labeled ‘To Amélie’. It’s from her.” Angela said. 

Amélie didn’t know what to say. She had hated Sombra, she was one of  _ them _ . It was difficult to wrap her head around what Angela was telling her.

“You should also know that because of the information she provided I was able to prove your innocence. Zenyatta and I have been working to get your name cleared. It will be a very long time before your name is officially cleared around the world, maybe never, but we both called in some favors.” Angela handed over the envelope. “The paper work reinstating you as a citizen of France and officially declaring you innocent of any wrongdoing during your time at Talon. The assets that were seized have also been returned to your official possession. You can go home, if you like.”

It was all a bit overwhelming, a bit too much for Amélie to process.

“Thank you Angela. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything. We are just glad you are home and safe now.” Angela said.

She left, letting Amélie look over the paperwork, and finally turning her attention to the present from Sombra. She opened it, and inside were two small swans carved out of stone. One white, one black, each about two inches across. There was also a note, only two words: ‘Live well’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out sooo much longer than I meant it to, as a result I spent much less time per word than usual so the writing is pretty sloppy. Hope people still enjoy.


End file.
